Lola Jolie Davis Scott
by BrookenRachel
Summary: My daddy died the day the towers fell, he used to tell me storys of how he met my mother. When I look in the sky and see the brightest shining star I know its him looking over me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the show, characters, est.

Authors Note: This is just a short one shot from a poem I found when I was looking for quotes for my other fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and no im not a morbid person even though my stories seem to reflect that, since so far they have both been about death. If you like this one I hope you will check out my other one. The poem is in Bold, the flashback are in Italics and the present is just in regular font, hope its not to confusing.

ENJOY!!!!!

**Her hair was up in a ponytail  
Her favorite dress tied with a bow**

**Today was Daddy's Day at school  
And she couldn't wait to go.  
**

Lola Jolie Davis Scott was a beautiful eight year old little girl. She had her mothers feisty personality, chocolate hair, and adorable dimples. But she also had her fathers beautiful ocean blue eyes and his intelligence. She was in the second grade, and today was a special day in class and she was so excited.

Her mother had gotten her the dress she had been admiring in the store window for some weeks now. It was quite short for someone her age but she was her mothers daughter. It was Lavender with a white ribbon around the middle. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a smaller version of the white ribbon that tied around her dress. Her shoes were white strappy sandals that her father had boughten her a year or so ago. Toenails and fingernails matched her mothers they were Lavender and had been painted perfectly by Ms. Daisy at Daisy's Hair and Nails.

She had woken up an hour early so that her mother could curl her silky hair. Everything had to be perfect for today. Today was Daddy's Day at school and she loved her daddy so much.

**But her mommy tried to tell her,  
That she probably should stay home.  
Why the kids might not understand,  
If she went to school alone.**

The day before her mother had asked her if she would just like to skip. Go to the mall and have a girls day, buy some shoes and cloths maybe some toys. Or go to the movies get some popcorn and throw it at the people. She said that they could do anything Lola wanted. Lola had said that she just wanted to go to daddy's day at school. As much as Brooke tried to convince her daughter to just skip, and that it was a great opportunity to practice ditching Lola wasn't giving in. She was determined to not let anything ruin this day.

**But she was not afraid;  
She knew just what to say.  
What to tell her classmates  
Of why he wasn't there today.**

_flashback_

"_Mommy" Lola had said late the night before, "The kids will understand, it will be ok, I will tell them why Daddy's not here. Don't worry mommy they will understand" _

_Brooke just nodded her head there was nothing else she could do, just prey that the little kids would be nice and understand._

**But still her mother worried,  
For her to face this day alone.  
And that was why once again,  
She tried to keep her daughter home.**

"Lola J. Guess what that was aunt tutor wife on the phone and she was wondering if we wanted to go birthday shopping for uncle Nate's 24th Birthday, dosent that sound like fun?"

"Yeah mommy we can go after School"

"But baby, we will need lots of time to shop we should just go now"

Lola walked over to her mother and took her face in her little hands

"mommy it will be ok I am going to school it will be fun, I will be able to tell everyone about daddy"

Once again Brooke nodded her head, her attempts had once again failed.

**But the little girl went to school,  
Eager to tell them all.  
About a dad she never sees,  
A dad who never calls.**

_Lucas had been gone for nearly a week. He called Lola every night on the phone he woudl talk to her before bed, she then would hand the phone to her mother and Brooke and him would have what Brooke called "phone sex"_

_ring ring ring_

"_Hello, Davis and Scott Residence, this is Lola Jolie"_

"_Hey baby its Daddy"_

"_DADDDDYYYY!!!!" _

_Lucas chuckled his daughter always got so excited when he called, actually she would get excited over just about everything._

"_How was school, baby"_

"_It was good, but long and there is this cute boy in class, oh and mommy says hi"_

"_Well im glad you had a good day, EW a boy you got to stay away from them until you are older, tell your mother hi and that I wont be able to talk tonight but ill call in the morning" _

"_Okay daddy, mommy says it's a date and since I will be at school you can have a little fun, which I think is something gross"_

_Lucas laughed again, Lola cracked him up_

"_I've gotta go baby talk to you soon okay"_

"_Okay"_

"_Bye"_

"_I love you daddy" _

"_Love you to Lola J"_

**There were daddies along the wall in back,  
For everyone to meet  
Children squirming impatiently,  
Anxious in their seats.  
One by one the teacher called,  
Each student from the class.  
To introduce their daddy,  
As seconds slowly passed.**

When Brooke and Lola walked in Brooke automatically felt like the minority. She was by far the youngest the other fathers looking to be in there 30's and even some in there 40's. And she was not a "daddy" she was the "mommy" and it was just her and Lola. But Lola still unfazed walked to the wall and stood next to the other fathers and children. Brooke joined her daughter against the wall and anxiously waited for her daughters name to be called. But to try and pass time her and Lola giggled about some of the dad's occupations and looks, probably not the best thing to be teaching your child but Brooke didn't care.

Lola was supposed to introduce Lucas at 9:10am , time slowly passed by

8:10

8:13

8:30

8:43

8:51

8:59

9:00

9:01

9:02

9:03

9:04

9:05

9:06

9:07

9:08

9:09

**At last the teacher called her name,  
Every child turned to stare.  
Each of them was searching,  
For a man who wasn't there.  
"Where's her daddy at?"  
She heard a boy call out.  
"She probably doesn't have one"Another student dared to shout.  
And from somewhere near the back,  
She heard a daddy say,  
"Looks like another deadbeat dad,  
Too busy to waste his day."  
The words did not offend her,  
As she smiled up at her mom.**

A older lady approached the short podium that sat at the front of the class room. She had salt and pepper hair and wore slack with a sweater that had bee's on it. She reminded Lola of her great grandma Mae or GiGi as she called her.

" Lola Scott your up next sweety" The teacher gave Lola sad eyes and a small smile, knowing the girls situation, admiring her bravery.

As Lola walked up to the front of the class room she heard the whispers and saw the weird looks.

"Where's her daddy" a little girl asked

"Poor thing, no ones here for her"

"look at her mother, she probably doesn't even know who the father is"

Lola slowly stepped up the steps of the podium and looked at her mother, who gave her a big dimpled smile and a thumbs up, but behind the mask you could see Brooke's sad eye's, worried eye's for the unknown of what was going to happen next.

**And looked back at her teacher,  
Who told her to go on.  
And with hands behind her back,  
Slowly she began to speak.**

The teacher nodded her head at Lola, who then cleared her throat, trying to get the gossiping peers attention.

**And out from the mouth of a child,  
Came words incredibly unique.  
"My daddy couldn't be here,  
Because he lives so far away.  
But I know he wishes he could be,  
Since this is such a special day.  
And though you cannot meet him,  
I wanted you to know.  
All about my daddy,  
And how much he loves me so.  
He loved to tell me stories  
He taught me to ride my bike.  
He surprised me with pink roses,  
And taught me to fly a kite.  
We used to share fudge sundaes,  
and ice cream in a cone.  
And though you cannot see him,  
I'm not standing here alone.  
Cause my daddy's always with me  
Even though we are apart.  
I know because he told me,  
He'll forever be in my heart."**

"My daddy isn't here, but I know he loves me very much, he used to tell me stories of how he met my mommy and the day I was born, how I was his little princess. When I was 6 he took the training wheels off my bike, mommy said it was to soon that I woudl skin my knee but he had faith in me. I road all the way down the street and back and when I got there he smiled so big. For my 7th Birthday he surprised me with Pink roses they were very pretty, there were 7, he said for each year I had been alive. When we went to the beach we would fly kites, and by fudge sundaes and ice cream from the "ice cream shack". My daddy couldn't be here but he is here."

Lola put her little hand over her heart and smiled

**With that, her little hand reached up,  
and lay across her chest.  
Feeling her own heartbeat,  
Beneath her favorite dress.  
And from somewhere in the crowd of dads,  
Her mother stood in tears.  
Proudly watching her daughter,  
Who was wise beyond her years.**

Brooke stood there completely still against the wall, her little girl was so brave and mature. Here she was a 24 year old women and didn't have that much courage. She must have gotten it from her father she thought.

She wiped her tears and continued to listen to her small child.

**For she stood up for the love  
Of a man not in her life.  
Doing what was best for her,  
Doing what was right.  
And when she dropped her hand back down,  
Staring straight into the crowd.  
She finished with a voice so soft,  
But its message clear and loud.  
"I love my daddy very much,  
He's my shining star.  
And if he could he'd be here,  
But heaven's just too far.  
You see he was a fireman  
And died just this past year.  
When airplanes hit the towers  
And taught Americans to fear.  
But sometimes when I close my eyes,  
It's like he never went away."**

"I love my daddy very much, and when it is dark and I look up in the sky I find the brightest star, I know that's him watching over me. Because he is up in the sky with god and all the other good people who have passed, because he is in heaven which is very far away.

My daddy was a firefighter and when the towers fell most just lost there security but I lost my best friend, I lost my daddy. At night is when I miss him the most, when he Is not there to tell me a story or tuck me in. So I close my eyes and I can see his face and hear his voice"

**And then she closes her eyes,  
And saw him there that day.  
And to her mother's amazement,  
She witnessed with surprise.  
A room full of daddies and children,  
All starting to close their eyes.  
Who knows what they say before them,  
Who knows what they felt inside.  
Perhaps for merely a second,  
They saw him at her side.**

Brooke looked around the room, and was shocked to see everyone closing there eyes. She followed in there footsteps and closed her eyes as well and saw her long lost love. His blue eyes shining, blonde hair a little to long, he was tan and tall. He was perfect. But then she opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around once again to see the few people with there eyes still closed, she hoped they had just seen the hero she had.

**"I know you're with me Daddy."  
To the silence she called out.  
And what happened next made believers,  
Of those once filled with doubt.  
Not one in that room could explain it,  
For each of their eyes had been closed.  
But there on the desk beside her,  
Was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose.**

"I know you are here daddy, I love you so" Lola whispered to no one in the room , for she was taking to her daddy because she knew he was with her. As she opened her eyes and said her good byes she turned around to the desk, and to everyone's surprise there sat a long stemmed pink rose. It was perfect.

**And a child was blessed, if only for a moment,  
By the love of her shining bright star.  
And given the gift of believing,  
That heaven is never too far **

After school was over, and Brooke and Lola were driving home.

Brooke looked at her daughter in the backseat and smiled.

"Im so proud of you, Lola J. And your daddy would be to"

"I know mommy, he told me this afternoon"

As they were getting closer to home they heard the sirens from behind. Brooke pulled to the side of the road letting the fire trucks pass, Lola waved just incase one of them was a friend of her daddy's. About a mile down the road they saw the burning house, looked into the window and they both swore they saw his face.

Later that night while sitting at home, watching the news. The story about the house fire came on, the story was an amazing one that no on e understood. A little girl had been trapped in the house no one knew she was there, she was sleeping, and as her mother had cried she came to find that her daughter was laying under a tree sound asleep. It was a miracle that no once understood.

But one little girl who was sitting in front of the Tv as her mother braided her hair, she knew who had saved the little girl.

She knew what he looked like

She knew where he used to live

She knew his name

His name was Daddy


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed this story it means so much. I am very glad and overwhelmed with the responses and reviews so thank you once again. I wasn't extremely fond of it but I loved the poem and so I decided to try and make I decent one shot out of it. So thank you once again for the reviews.

And I have posted another one shot, so I think if you liked this one you will like my other one.

But thank you all again for reading and the reviews I can't say it enough.

THANK YOU


End file.
